Sport goggles, and in particular goggles used by swimmers, are provided with straps which are attached to opposite sides of the goggles and which define a pair of band portions that extend over the back of the wearer's head. One of the most annoying problems encountered by swimmers is that the straps tend to slide down the head, seriously destabilizing the goggles and causing discomfort. Further, with swimming goggles, a leak may result, causing swimmers to stop, rinse and reinstall the goggles.